


3 Seconds

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: Just a short piece from Sam's point of view in the graveyard in 14x20





	3 Seconds

The odds that Eileen and Sam would meet were very slim. It had depended on him finding that case, deciding to take it, Eileen reading his lips out of context- which led them right into each other. And they became friends. Then they started video chatting. They didn’t have to, they just did, because they did. Which led them to that moment... the tragic letter she sent worrying about her safety, that arrived a few days too late to save her life. The wording didn’t seem like Eileen’s... it was strange as if she hadn’t written it herself. And the way she died... it was weirdly specific and cruel as if somebody had been trying to make Sam upset, wanted to see Sam started to fall in love and lose it so quickly. Somebody who maybe nudged Sam in the right direction...   
But then again... things in Sam’s life had always been strange. The way everything he did had a bad reaction. The way something as random as the Mark of Cain unleashed the Darkness, how he could never have a moment’s quiet, how he had lost Jack even though angels could live without their grace... how Jack’s mom had died even though Nephilim mothers could survive until a random rule popped up... it always seemed so random...   
When Sam had the chance to fire the gun, he didn’t think about the consequences. His first thought was Eileen, for some reason. How it was strange that they had met. Then Sarah, how they had fallen in love and then she choked to death in his arms. And Jessica... Jessica... and Gabe... Ruby... and how Brady was a demon, and how Rowena would eventually die at his hands, and how everything in his life was so perfectly horrible. And as the bang of the gun went off, it all made sense. Everything.   
If life was Bandersnatch... well, it wasn’t an if. Somebody had played him like a violin. Somebody had gotten him to fall in love and then murdered every single person he had loved. He looked at Jack- his face was blocked from view, Cas holding him in his arms- he had lost Jack too, the boy who he had somehow met... the boy who had become his son. Every single bad thing was on the other end of the gun and he could only hope that-  
His shoulder burst into pain. The Cage. The Cage, Lucifer... he could never forgive Lucifer but at the same time, he wondered if Lucifer had been designed to destroy the world like he had. Like Jack had. Sam hit the ground, feeling the world tipping toward his head, his feet slipping on the ground. He had gotten up every time he had been hit down… but this time, getting back up would be harder. He saw Dean, his face pale. Cas was crying… it was rare to see Cas cry. Jack was in his arms. He had stopped screaming… hopefully, Sam had saved him. Maybe he hadn’t been too late… that’s what he wanted, a distraction. Sam stood back up unsteadily, the earth cracking under his feet.   
Something was wrong with Jack, the skin around Cas's eyes pink and puffy, struggling to hold in a sob.   
Something was wrong with Jack.

“Welcome to the end.”


End file.
